1. Field of the Invention
This present invention relates to a character generator and a character generating method, and more particularly, is suitably applied to a device which automatically generates three-dimensional characters, such as a title generator for generating titles to be added to video programs, and a video editor for editing video data.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a video title generating apparatus for generating a video title to be overlapped on an image for display, when three-dimensionally displays the video title, shadows are attached to generated two-dimensional characters by special effect processing, so that the two-dimensional characters are apparently displayed in a three-dimensional form. Specifically, in the case where a three-dimensional video title is generated by special effect processing, computer graphics (CG) generating application composed of an algorithm called a three-dimensional modeling system is used.
This CG generating application has a high generalization. While it can create various kinds of three-dimensional images in addition to three-dimensional characters, it is complicated to operate. Therefore, it is difficult to satisfy the request of a user who wants to realize a simple and rapid editing operation, and as a result, the CG generating application has bad operability to generate video titles.